Kill the Infected
by TvFan2244
Summary: Revenge can be a good motivator. And that is what drives Tatsumi in his quest to topple the corrupted empire that is rotting this world, all to settle his score with Honest for what he did to him all those years ago that gifted him with extraordinary powers that are the just the tools he needs to get his revenge. Tatsumi X Harem. Rated M for lemons, language, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kill The Prototype

 **Disclaimer: This is a non-profit story, I do NOT own Akama ga Kill or the Prototype video games, the former belongs to Takahiro while the latter belongs Activision and Radical Entertainment.**

 **Note: Borrows elements from both games.**

 **Tatsumi X Harem:**

 **Leone**

 **Akame**

 **Mine**

 **Sheele**

 **Chelsea**

 **Esdeath**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A bright sunny day was usually cause for bright smiles and a bright attitude, but for him it only meant his eyes would sting a little by looking up at the clear blue sky. In the deep forest, a young brown haired teen with bright green eyes walked with an steel look of stoicism, he was wearing a black jacket over a hooded shirt with dark brown jeans, he had been travelling far from his home village to his intended destination: the Empire's Capital. If one were to ask him why he was going there, he would answer that he's going to come up with enough money to help his poor village get by in the economy by joining the imperial army.

But that would be a lie.

No, he had his own motives for going there, but that was his business and his alone, he wasn't looking to involve anyone else in his own affairs, and he sure as hell wasn't going to get sidetracked by trivial distractions. "Run! It's a Danger Beast!" he heard a yell not far from where he was. He ran to see merchants trying to run away from a giant walking cockroach monster.

Otherwise knows as a Danger Beast, very hostile creatures out of someone's worst nightmares, they came in different classes. For this ugly ass monster, it was a class 1, an Earth Dragon. From what he could gather, those idiots must have unknowingly stumbled upon its hiding spot and now it was aiming to kill the for it. _"Hmph, look at them run. Like that'll do much to escape from that fucking beast, I can estimate it'll take about 2 minutes tops until they're dead."_

"Keep going, it's catching up!"

"I didn't know an Earth Dragon could even some out at places like these!"

They're fearful screams made him consider his options, he could save him like a superhero but that wasn't his style plus he was antsy to get to the capital and didn't have time for this kind of shit, but it looked like those merchants were travelling to said capital, so if he were to save them, they would be grateful as to provide him a means to get to his destination much quicker, he'd do it himself but he didn't want to risk anyone spotting him. Seeing them trip and fall along with closing their eyes, waiting for the end to come gave him the perfect chance to jump in and take care of some business.

But let the record show, he's not doing this because it's the right thing to do but because he's not in the mood to walk the rest of the way.

As the merchants closed their eyes and waited until they reunite wit their departed associates, they became confused as the end never came, in fact all they could hear was the sound of the Earth Dragon screeching in agony along with something making a slicing sound and finally, a large body dropping to the floor. They opened their eyelids to see the amazing sight of the danger beast dead on the ground, blood staining the ground as a young man stood over it.

He casually waved to them in a bored fashion. "Hey, I took care of that fucker for you, mind giving me a ride?"

Needless to say, the merchants could barely believe their eyes as a teenager just showed up an seemingly took down a class 1 danger beast swiftly. "Who-Who are you?!"

The teen rolled his eyes. "That's not important right now. What is important is that I just saved your lives, so your welcome."

Clearing his throat, one merchant addressed his and his friend's savior. "Yes, well thank you for your assistance. But, how? You don't seem to possess any form of weaponry, and knowing your name would be appreciated." he noted.

Sighing in annoyance, he answered. "Fine, the name's Tatsumi and as to how I saved your sorry asses, well..." he lightly smirked. "That's a secret." this made the merchants a little wary of this boy now known as Tatsumi. "Now are you gonna give me a ride or what?"

Looking at each other, the merchants answered. "Well of course, after all you did just shave our lives, but where exactly do you wish to go?"

"Duh, to where you're going, the capital." he replied plainly.

Both looked at him as is he grew a second head. Did he really just say he wanted to go to the _capital_ of all places?!

"Uh, m-might we ask why?"

Tatsumi gave him a cold glare. "That's another secret."

* * *

It took a while, but the merchants managed to finally get Tatsumi to the capital, it was like a bright utopia of prosperous peace and serenity, even from a distance he could see the majestic palace and watched as everyone went about their business, some exchanged good natured hellos while giving passing compliments as birds flew by the large imposing building complexes that showed just how powerful it was. Anyone would be lucky to live somewhere like the capital, and for him it was...disgusting. Seeing all these clueless people going on about life without a care in the world, all these building filled with those aristocratic pricks who look down on those less fortunate than him.

But what really pissed him off was the palace, he looked at it with a contemptuous glare of pure hatred, as Tatsumi knew that _he_ was there, probably munching on high-class food that would make the mouths of simple humans water, not caring about all the lives he's ruined. It made him sick to his stomach. And there it was, and yet even when it was so close it still seemed too far for his reach, but as much as he wanted to just storm up there and finally get back at the bastard for all he's done, he knew he needed to be smart around here, there was no room for error or brash decisions as those would cause problems for him.

He needed to figure out a way to get into this den of corruption and destroy it from within, it's fortunate that thanks to his special skills, he can sneak in with no one being the wiser. He looked to the recruitment barracks for any desperate idiot wanting to be one the empire's little puppets, he could perhaps kill one of the soldiers inside or maybe take the place of one recruit that they want in the army. Or maybe he was going at his all wrong, taking them out from within would cause complications plus with his _urges_ , he couldn't control himself.

"Hey there young lad, you look a little troubled~." a cheerful voice called. He turned...and completely froze. She was an attractive and tall older woman with short blonde hair with long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. But what really drew his attention was her choice in wardrobe which had no imagination, a simple black tube top that gave him a view of her _very_ ample bosom most would die for to touch, black underwear, white pants that revealed some part of her legs and a long white scarf. "Is there something Onee-San can do to help?"

 _'What the hell?! Does this place not have fucking dress code laws or something?!"_ he mentally screamed as he took in her appearance.

She caught him peeking a little and smirked teasingly. "What's the matter? See something you like?"

Tatsumi sputtered a little. "D-Don't be ridiculous!" he barked, turning away with a blush. "I'm just surprised that people actually let you walk around wearing only that." he explained.

"Aw, but there's no shame in being comfortable in your own skin, right?" the blonde cheekily winked. "But enough about me? Let me guess, you're probably one of those that came to the capital looking to join the army."

He snorted with his arms crossed. "Don't make me laugh, I'm not here to become a fucking drone for the damn empire to manipulate. Would rather get eaten by an Earth Dragon than being caught working for scum like them."

The woman was lightly taken back by his answer. Considering his age and appearance, she assumed he was like all newcomers from outside the capital who were looking to make a living in this seemingly perfect empire. "Really? Well, that sure is surprising." she rubbed her chin in thought, she didn't know why, but there was something curious about him. "So what are ya here for then?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Tatsumi said moving past the well-endowed chick but she wasn't done with him as she grabbed his arm.

"That's no way to treat your Onee-San, come on why don't you let me treat you for some lunch? While you're at it, what's your name, cutie?" she asked with a smile.

All the green eyed youth could do was grunt in frustration. "Tatsumi."

She then winked. "Well Tatsumi, say hello to your sexy Onee-San, Leone!" she introduced herself with a pose.

He only gave her a blank look. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Woo! Drinks in the daytime sure hits the spot!" Leone, whose cheeks were now red, exclaimed, brining down her umpteenth bottle of alcohol. She brought Tatsumi to a local bar in the town, the young man stared in amazement over the collection of beverages she has drank already in record time, makes him wonder just how hammered she was right now. She noticed he just sat there with a blank expression. "Hey now, what's with the silent act, lad? Come one, take a load off, it's my treat after all."

"Yeah...no." he bluntly said. "Is there a point for you brining me here? Because I have better things to do than waste my time in a place filled with pathetic drunkards." he gestured to the men who were passed out on the floor to prove his point.

She pouted. "Come on, most kids your age are usually more lively." she then smiled. "But I guess I do owe you an explanation, I brought you here because I can't help but wonder what you're after in the capital." he just stayed silent with his eyes closed. "Hey, it's okay, you can trust Onee-San, in fact I can help you."

He raised a skeptical brow. "Oh really?"

She nodded confidently. "Yes sir, see I have certain connections around here that can get you anything you want, no questions ask, there's just the matter of monetary needs."

"Give my money way for something that's almost certainly fake?" Tatsumi summed up with a dry huff. "You must really be drunk if you think I would fall for that scam."

"It's not a scam, honest!" she assured him, yet couldn't help but notice his glare harden at the sound of the last word but decided not to address it. "Just give me enough money to get you in, it doesn't have to be anything too big, just enough to satisfy-" she was cut off once he puled a sack full of a large number of coins and placed it on the table. "W-Woah! her eyes sparkled at the size of the sack. "You got quite the load!"

"I was hunting danger beasts and getting rewards on the way here." he shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Hmm, this is enough but one more thing I have to ask." Leone faced him, having sobered up a bit. "Tell me, why have such little faith in the empire, doesn't it seem so perfect?"

"Maybe to idealistic idiots, but I'm no fool, I've seen first hand just how much of a hell this country-no, this world is really is. And the so-called paradise this empire tried to present itself as, it's nothing but a façade." he declared with a steel hard look of anger. "No one's truly aware of the corrupt higher ups that look down on them and enjoy themselves like they don't give a damn about the little guy, or of the murdering sadistic fucks that infest their daily lives. I won't tell you what I'm after but I will tell you what I'm prepared to do to get it; I'll make anyone who gets in my pay for interfering and I won't stop until every single one of those bastards are dead at my feet." he promised with his fists clenched.

Leone stared at him with an expression of awe and wonder. Here she was thinking he was just some kid who has no idea of the real world, it is now apparent that he's more open-minded than she realized, and she could feel the killer intent radiating off of him, all that talk about taking down his enemies permanently was no joke, this kid meant business. _'Hmm, he already said he was a fighter, and we could always use some new blood. Gonna have to run it by the Boss first.'_ the busty woman collected herself and picked up the sack and walked away. "Well good luck with that lad, I'll let you know if I find anything you need." she said as she left.

At long last, he was free of that woman. "Hey kid." he looked to the bartender who was looking at him with pity. "You do realize that chick just swindled you out of your money."

For some reason, the kid smirked. Tatsumi then pulled out a second sack full of coins. The real one. "You don't mean this, do you?"

The bartender and a few patrons looked at him in shock. "Wha-?! How did-?!"

Tatsumi feigned a worried look. "Goodness me, I must have mixed up my sack with all my money with my sack that's filled with useless rocks, oh well, guess that's life." he shrugged.

Everyone was amazed by how cunning he was.

"Damn, this kid's good.."

"He actually managed to outwit Leone of all people!"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Not seeing any point in sticking around, Tatsumi got up and went off. "Well, I'm gonna head off. Have fun drowning in your sorrows through alcohol."

* * *

Night soon came as Tatsumi wandered the streets in a bored expression, just a few minutes ago, a couple of dickheads tried jumping him and well, they won't be walking for a few weeks. He stopped to look at the palace again and once again was filled with hatred. "Honest, you son of a bitch...!" he snarled as the image of the prime minister came to mind. "I swear, you will pay for what you did to me!" then another image came to mind, it was two people around his age both dark haired only one was a boy with a headband and the other a girl with long hair. "Hmm, wonder how those two are doing." he mused as he sat down leaning on the edge.

Another reason for his coming to the capital were his friends, Iyesu and Sayo, two of the best friends he's ever had since childhood. Weeks earlier, they left the village to pursue their own dreams in the capital, he tried to stop them but they were too damn stubborn. They promised to write back to keep everyone back home up to date, but they never did and everyone started to get worried. So that's when Tatsumi offered to go look for them, that way he'd settle his score and as always, get those two knuckleheads out of whatever trouble they were in.

Then he felt the presence of another, he looked up and saw a young blonde girl, a rich one by the looks of her clothing not to mention the entourage of guards escorting her with a horse carriage. She looked at him with a sweet smile. "Excuse me, but did you come from the country?"

His eyes narrowed. "So what if I am?"

"Well, do you have a place to stay? You could stay at my house." she graciously offered.

He gave her a blank look. "Okay, how much do you want?"

"Oh no, I don't want anything in return." she chuckled. "I just don't like seeing anyone sleep on the streets, please it's the least I could do."

Yeah, he wasn't buying it, some rich girl offering to help a guy from outside the capital, it smelled all kinds of wrong.

But maybe it could work in his favor.

"Lady Aria won't leave people like you alone." one of the guards told him.

"You should just accept her hospitality."

Finally, he made his decision as he nodded.

She smiled cutely at his answer. "Okay then!"

* * *

The mansion belonging to her family was enormous in every sense of the wood, exotic furniture and expensive looking items were placed all around along with doors to various rooms, not to mention plaques of hunted animals as well. Compared to the homes back in the village, this place was like a castle to them. But he hardly cared, he just silently stood there, not bothering to keep any of it in mind, in the kitchen was Aria with her mother and father who had just been told of their daughter's new friend.

"Ah, so Aria brought in another one again, eh?" the father, a bearded fellow with a kind smile gathered with a friendly look.

His wife, a beautiful woman whom Aria takes after chuckled. "What a habit of hers, though he is rather cute."

Tatsumi took notice of the guards, they were silent and focused as expected of men in their profession, yet couldn't help but notice their tense nature, he may need to do some digging. "So, you really have no problem with some random guy being in your house?" he asked the family.

Aria nodded. "Of course not Tatsumi, make yourself at home."

"If we help people out, then the happiness will eventually come back to us." her mother chimed in.

"Mom, that's not the reason at all!" Aria denied with an embarrassed blush.

"So young man, tell me what exactly brought you to this neck of the woods as the kids put it?" the father asked.

He wasn't just going to tell them everything about his intentions, so he decided to just stick to the other reason. "Well you see, a couple of weeks ago, two friends from my village left to go here and join the army so that they could get enough money to support our village, it's been having some financial trouble lately."

"I see, well that's commendable of them."

"Yeah, thing is we haven't heard from them and I decided to come here so that I could see if they're alright, but so far I haven't seen any sign of them." he chuckled a little. "Of course they probably got lost, Ieyasu's always been bad with directions."

 **"What?!"**

"I wouldn't worry Tatsumi, in fact I have some friends in the military I could ask to investigate yours." the father offered. "And maybe you could be my daughter's bodyguard as you wait."

Aria smiled at the notion. "Oh that would be great! Please say yes Tatsumi!"

"Whatever." he shrugged.

"Very well then, Gaurry I'll let you handle it." the father told one of the guards.

"Understood."

"And Tatsumi." Aria addressed him. "Call it my own intuition, but I'm sure it won't be long until you meet your friends again." she gave him the sweetest smile a girl her age could muster.

His response was to cross his arms and look away and thought for a second. _'Hmm, awfully nice to a random country boy, too nice for my taste."_

* * *

"Ooh, I want go to this shop next!"

As soon as tomorrow came, Aria took Tatsumi and the guards to a shopping spree to the market, and the poor guards could barely handle carrying so many packages all at once as they tried to make the young heiress to wait and stop for a second but it fell to deaf ears. "Amazing isn't it?" Gaurry mused to Tatsumi. "Het shopping amount is just getting silly now. And it's not just her, almost every girl is like that."

"That so?" Tatsumi chuckled. "I can think of one that picks what to wear right away."

 **"That's because barely have anything to wear!"**

He broke out of his musings as he looked up at the palace once more but this time, kept his anger in check as to not arouse any suspicion. "Hey Gauryy, up there in the palace, I hear that some little twerp is emperor, is that really true?"

The guard nodded. "Yes, it is. I know it's unbelievable, but there is indeed a child as emperor, but what you should really know is that he truly isn't the one in power." he whispered. "Someone manipulates the boy from the shadows, a ringleader who pulls all the strings, the one who's truly rotting this country."

"Minister Honest." the guard looked at him in shock. "You don't need to explain it to me, I know full well about that fat bastard, it's his fault my village is going through some tough times after all." that and so much more.

"Yeah well, make sure not to say stuff like that out in the open, and just so you know there are guys like that as well." Gaurry pointed to some wanted posters showing various individuals, but what got his attention was one depicting a girl about his age with long, dark hair and blood red eyed.

He tilted his head a little. "Night Raid?"

Gaurry began to explain. "They're a group of highly skilled and deadly assassins that have the whole capital rattled. As their name implies, their attacks are nocturnal and their targets are mostly high-ranking wealthy individuals in the capital. They are extremely dangerous so it pays to be prepared in case you ever run into them."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tatsumi looked back the posters. Night Raid...well at least some people in this hellhole empire aren't completely clueless. "Gaurry, I actually want to discuss something else but I don't want anyone listening, so let's go in the alleyway."

"Um...sure." despite his better judgment, they entered into an empty alleyway, free from the prying eyes from any citizens or police units. "So what is it you want to-UGH!" Gaurry's eyes widened when he felt a strong puncture in his chest, he slowly looked down and saw that Tatsumi's hands seemed to have shifted into something else and that it was digging deep into his heart. "T-Tatsumi! What the h-hell?!" he choked out, feeling his life fading away.

Tatsumi looked at him with unfeeling eyes. "Nothing personal pal, but I just need to poke around your head, see I'm a bit suspicious about your bosses. Need to see if I'm right." all of a sudden, black tendrils sprouted from his being and made contact with Gaurry, who screamed in horror as he turned into a mess of biomass, Tatsumi allowed the biomass to envelop him and in a split second, he took on the now deceased guard's form and held his head in pain as the memories played out in his head.

Dear God...

Images of the inside of a dark shed were viewed in his mind, and what he saw was the stuff of nightmares, so many people were being tortured by them, all 3 members of the family. The father, the mother, even Aria, this what they do to anyone who was from outside the capital, Aria picks them up and then they lead them into a false sense of security and before they know it, those _fuckers_ lead them to the barn and they subject them to horrific torture until they are dead and gone. And not only that, but they also infect them with a disease just to see what the results would be, and Aria's mother even keeps a fucking journal of it!"

And those guards just follow those orders blindly, he could see one conversation Gaurry had with another.

 _"Did you see that poor kid lady Aria picked up, dammit they could at least spare the young ones."_

 _"It's no use, with people like them, they might as well take a baby that was born outside of the capital."_

 _"And yet we're supposed to just stand there and do nothing as they introduce all those people to hell."_

 _"We're supposed to follow orders, there's no fighting it."_

He couldn't take anymore of this shit, he stopped the memories and shapeshifted back to his natural form, his eyes were now filled with nothing but anger and contempt not just for what they did, but because they were planning to do the same to him. Those miserable pieces of crap thought he would just let them kill him like some animal. Hell no! This kind of inhuman nature, just what expected from the higher ups of the empire and it pissed him off to no end. "Gaurry? Tatsumi? Where did you guys go."

He quickly exited the alleyway and met with Aria. "I'm right here."

She looked around. "Where'd Guarry go?" she inquired, taking note of the guard's absence.

"Uh...he forgot something back in the mansion, I'm sure we'll see him when we return." he told her.

Aria puts her hands on her hips. "Leaving me all alone?" she shook her head. "He should know better, daddy will have to deduct his pay now."

 _'Dammit, I just want to kill you right now, you psycho bitch!'_ he screamed in his private thoughts as he clenched his fists. _'It would be so easy to just slice you in half where you stand, but there are too many witnesses rest assured though dear Aria, you will die. You and your fucking family!'_ he promised.

* * *

In the middle of the night, the moon shone over the mansion belonging to Aria's family, in a lone hallway the matriarch of the family was calmly walking down with a book in her hands. "Now then maybe I could make a diary for today as well. Fufu, I just can't stop this obsessive hobby of mine." she then turned thoughtful. "Pretty soon, it'll be Tatsumi's turn. A shame considering how cute he is, maybe I could convince darling if I could have fun with him first." she blushed up a storm at the notion. "If I'm lucky, I could keep him as a pe-huh?" Speak of the devil, there was the aforementioned teen in front of her. "Oh Tatsumi, what are you doing up so late?"

Instead of answering, the young man just remained where he was, unmoving and eerily quiet. "Tatsumi is something the matt-"

 ***SWOOSH***

...

"...Eh...?"

It all happened so fast she could barely comprehend the feeling of her top and bottom halves being sliced in half as both them and her arms flew in the room and made contact with the ground, her calm smile still plastered on her now dead face as the blood stained the halls. Had she lived long enough, she would have been welcomed to the sight of Tatsumi's right arm which is now a large double ended blade that formed in the base of his right elbow with dark red and black colors, the young man looked at her mutilated corpse with contempt. "One down, two to go." he declared a she walked off to his next target.

Maybe if he had stuck around, he would have heard this:

"Eh, did I kill her already?"

* * *

With the mother now lying in pieces, now there was time to go after the rest of this sick family, he was intending on saving Aria for last so the next one to go would be the family patriarch. But as he hurried to wherever he was at dashing speed, he noticed that outside the guards were being scrambled, he was so quick he didn't drag any attention so he couldn't have been the reason. Then he saw them, a group of mysterious individuals, one was a petite young girl with long pink hair tied into pigtails along with wearing a pink high collar dress, she was carrying a big-ass gun. There was also some huge dude wearing some kind of armor that withheld his identity. There was another male but he was as old as Tatsumi with green hair and eyes wearing red goggles, a green coat over a white and blue jeans. And finally, there was a young girl with familiar black hair and red eyes, she wore a black sleeveless mini-dress with a white collar and red tie along with a red skirt, she held a sheathed sword in her left hand.

Tatsumi gasped. "I know that girl..." remembered that face from the wanted posters. "So they're Night Raid." he deduced.

"Hey!" he looked ahead and saw guards running towards him. "Quickly you must get to safety! Night Raid is-NGH!" he never got to finish his sentence as Tatsumi's arms shifted into larger three-fingered one-thumbed knife-like claws and stabbed them through his chest then dropped the body, surprising the guards.

"W-What the fuck?!"

"Is he with Night Raid?!"

How the hell did he do that?!"

Tatsumi didn't give them the chance to ask more questions as he proceeded to shred each and every one of them, he didn't bother to consume them as he had enough memories from Gaurry. The halls were filled with the horrified screams of the unfortunate guards that were unlucky enough to be in the path of the murderous young man, dismembered body parts flew across the room as more bodies begun to drop at the ferocity of this inhuman boy. It was a gruesome display presented by someone who wasn't completely human as he led on, no this young lad was something else entirely and didn't pull back as he gutted all these bastards who sold their souls to the devil. Just as he was going to advance further, he a bullet pierced his chest, even more were shot at him as he was fell against the wall and remained still as if he were dead.

The guard who shot him panted as he was still reeling from the massacre. "Oh thank god." he looked down in relief but when he looked back up, his eyes widened as the corpse had disappeared. "What the he-UGH!" three claws were pushed through his chest from behind.

"Next time, make sure your target's dead." Tatsumi advised from behind.

The guard coughed put blood as he felt the feeling of death overcome him. "So this is the end. Guess I deserve..." his body went limp as Tatsumi let it slide off his claw.

"Now where's that fatass?"

* * *

The patriarch of the family was scared shitless, here he was doing some taxes until the alarm went off and his hired guards informed him of the attack caused by the assassin group, Night Raid. He only prayed that his beloved wife and daughter were alright, he would go look for them himself but he didn't want to risk running into those brutes, he was presently hiding in his office room or more precise hiding underneath his desk. He jumped at the sound of a knock on his door. "Who's there?!" he frantically asked, sweat pouring down his head.

"It's me sir." he could tell the voice belonged to Gaurry and hurriedly opened the door, revealing the guard.

"Oh thank god, Gaurry! I was beginning to grow concerned, is my wife with you?! And what about Ari-ACK!" he was unprepared when the guard grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with ease. "What the hell are you doing, you asshole?!" he demanded as he felt the oxygen depleting, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw the guard's form shapeshift right in front of him into a familiar sight. "You..! You're...that...boy...!"

Tatsumi grit his teeth as he glared hatefully at him. "The name is Tatsumi, you son of a bitch! Or did you forget?! Not surprising, why should an important rich man like you concern yourself with some poor kid like me?!" he snarled. "And let me tell you, I will make you suffer, and it won't be quick like that whore you call a wife!"

His eyes widened as he heard. "You...You killed my darling?! Why...we invited you into our home...showed you hospitality...and this is how you repay us?!"

"Quit acting like you're some innocent life, because we both know you're not!" Tatsumi scowled venomously. "I know what you've been doing all these years, what you and your family have done to all those people! It's guys like you that royally piss me off, thinking you can commit these acts and never thought that you'd pay for your sins! Well I'm here to prove you wrong, it's high time you die, along with everyone associated with you!"

"Please...have mercy!" he begged, sniveling like a little bitch. "I have a daughter...!"

His fear began to increase as he saw the young man grow a manic grin. "Oh don't worry about her, she'll be joining her parents real soon." he told him.

"What?! Even her...have you no sense of mercy or even a soul?!"

Tatsumi kept his manic grin. "Mercy? Don't know the meaning of the word as for a soul, can't say I ever had one since I was a child." he formed a right Claw and stabbed it right through his face, silencing him forever and releasing the fresh corpse. "Now, where's little Aria?" he jumped out the window but what he didn't know was that someone was watching him, nit just him killing the bastard but him killing all the guards, it was all watched by one person. She opened the door revealing herself to be the same woman who attempted to swindle him of his money, only her hands were now lion claws, her hair was longer and had fang-like teeth, not to mention a tail.

She had only one thing to say as she stared at the dead body of her intended target. "Holy. Shit." to think that was the same kid from before, she truly had underestimated him. Her look of awe slowly turned into a wide grin. "He's perfect!"

* * *

The minute the guards barged into her room and told her of Night Raid's attack on her home, Aria instantly followed them to try and get to a safe location, she nearly threw up as she saw numerous dead guards littered all over the ground, she only hoped that her mommy and daddy were safe from all of this carnage. "Lady Aria, get to the far-off shed, quickly!"

"Okay!" she replied as the guard led her there, they then heard footsteps.

"Who's there?!"

Aria's initial fear turned into relief as she saw that it was the same boy she picked up from the streets. "Tatsumi."

"You came at just the right moment, we'll run into the shed as we wait for reinforcements, you stall the enemy until they arrived!"

Tatsumi ignored the guard as he kept his eyes fixed on Aria. "Finally I found you, Aria." she didn't know why but the way he said it made her feel uneasy, but before he could, a lone figure landed next to him, he turned to her as he recognized her as the girl from the poster.

Akame...that was her name.

Both shared a tentative look as the black haired assassin rushed at him, he was prepared to counter any of her attacks, but then Akame remembered who her objective was supposed to be. "Not the target." she emotionlessly stated as she hopped on his shoulder and jumped over to the guard and the young girl. The guard tried to shoot at her, but she expertly dodged the bullets and readied her sword. "Target. Eliminate." with one swing, she sliced her blade across the waist, cutting him in half.

Tatsumi blinked. _'Huh. Not bad.'_ he had to admit, this girl sure knew how take an enemy out swiftly, he then spotted something oozing off of the poison. _'Is that poison? So even if the cut is small, death still awaits the victim. So she has a Teigu.'_

He watched as AKame stood over the shivering form of Aria who could only watch in fear as the dark haired assassin raised her blade for the killing blow. "Eliminate." but before she could strike down, Tatsumi jumped in and pushed her back with impressive strength. She landed to the other side as she faced him. "You're not a target. There's no need to kill you." she stated.

"Oh really? I don't know about that." he smirked. "You're an assassin, right? It's your job to kill those you have targeted, if I'm not mistaken." he spreads his arms out. "Well, here I am." he was goading her into even trying to kill him and it confused both girls equally, along with Leone who was watching from the shadows but had a sneaky suspicion on what he's planning. Before he could blink Akame appeared right in front of him and with her sword sliced his chest leaving a fatal wound that made him.

"Interference terminated." she declared before turning to Aria. "Eliminate."

But then..

"Heh, hahahah...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tatsumi sprang up from the ground cackling like a wild man, stunning both Akama and Aria, the former even more as she saw him stand up despite his chest being sliced open, even more so when she saw the wound close and heal as if it was never even there at all, and for some reason the shirt fixed itself. "Slick move, not a lot of people have managed to pierce me, you're stronger than you look, now it's my turn." he raised his arms as they shapeshifted into Claws.

Akame stepped back, now adopting a more serious expression. _"What is that?! Could it be some sort of Teigu, or could he be a humanoid Teigu Boss told us about?! Not just that, but he actually managed to survive Murasame's poisoned curse as well, I underestimated him but that will not happen again!"_

Aria stared at his clawed appendages with wide eyes, both out of feat and amazement as she didn't expect this sort of thing from him, but it seemed like he was fighting to save her life. "Get her Tatsumi!" she told him. "Cut hat crazy bitch to pieces and make her regret attacking us just because we're wealthy!"

 _'Just keep talking bitch."_ Tatsumi was itching to stain himself with the young blonde's blood, but he wanted to see what this assassin girl was made of plus it's rare for him to fight a Teigu user. This should make for an interesting fight. Jumping up in the air he tried to slam his foot down on her, but Akame moved out of the way as he created a crater upon impact. He attacked her with his Claws, clashing them against her blade, sending sparks out, he swung a kick at her but she dodged it then jabbed part of his chest to see if the effect from before could happen again, and it did. The wound healed and the poison didn't falter him in the slightest. "Use something more original why don't ya?"

From her hiding spot, Leone whistled. "Damn, that kid's actually holding his own against Akame. Now I feel stupid for trying to steal him of his money." she felt annoyed when she learned that a kid like him managed to out-scam her, but seeing him now, she has a newfound respect for this young lad. Guess now was the time to deflate the situation before it escalates even further.

Akame couldn't believe she was having a hard time killing a single interferer, very few have ever managed to fight on par with the someone of her skill and for the first time, she was actually having a hard time, she pushed him back against a tree and tried advancing but he just pulled the tree out of it's roost and lifted up. _'Stronger than he looks...!"_

"Here, catch!" he threw the tree at her forcing her to jump. "Come on! That the best the great Night Raid has to offer, thought you guys were supposed to be hardcore killers!"

"We are kid, it's just not a lot of people have managed to give us a hard time before." both Akame and Tatsumi looked to see Leone emerge from her hiding spot. "Yo~." she winked.

Tatsumi gasped a little, the long hair and claws were a bit new, but he recognized that face...and chest. "It's you?"

She placed her hands on her hips with a prideful smile. "That's right, the beautiful Onee-San from before!" she boasted. "So now that we're here, I think we should talk things over before we do something we might regret."

"Leone, he is interfering with the mission. By defending that girl, he made himself a target." Akame told her teammate.

The busty blonde patted the girl's head with a good-natured laugh. "Oh Akame, you really need to keep up. He didn't stop you from killing that little brat because he wanted to save her, he did it because he didn't want you take his kill away from him." Akame's and Aria's eyes widened at this revelation while the youngster in question remained silent. "Isn't that right cutie, I mean why go through so much trouble in killing the guards inside along with the girl's parents if you weren't aiming to take her down yourself?"

Akame looked at the boy in surprise. "He killed the targets?"

Hearing that part about her parents greatly shocked Aria. This boy...the one she picked up from the streets...the one who she's been nothing short of kind to since she met him murdered her family she was brought to fresh tears. "Why?" she faintly asked turning to him. "We-We took you in from the cold streets, we let you sleep in our home, gave you nothing but kindness! Tatsumi, why?! How could you do such an unforgivable thing?!" she demanded.

Tatsumi ran to her at high speeds and lifted her up with his hand squeezing her throat. "You dare?! You dare lecture me about unforgivable?! Enough of all that innocent girl bullshit, Aria! I'm through listening to all that crap!" she squirmed under his hateful gaze and dark tone. "I know what you and your fucking family have done, I know about all the people you've killed!"

"I-I don't know what you-"

"Oh no?! Then why don't we go take a little peak into the shed, shall we?" he gestured to said building that was locked.

Leone cracked her knuckles. "Alright, I know where this is going, so let me-" she was cut off when Tatsumi grabbed the lock and broke it off while crushing it to pieces with his bare hands. "Or you could go ahead and do it yourself, that's cool too." man, this kid keeps getting more interesting by the minute.

Kicking open the doors, they were all treated by a horrific sight, numerous dead bodies were either hung like carpets, strapped to operating tables or even caged like rabid animals. Seeing this shit show through a memory was bad enough, but seeing it for himself was a completely different matter to Tatsumi as he turned to Aria. "Feel like telling the truth now? In all honesty, I had a feeling you wouldn't pick up some random kid from out of town out of the goodness of your heart. That's just what you want them to think isn't it? You lure people who come from the country like me with your sweet words of false kindness then subject them to your usual hobby of torture and just toy with them until they have no fight left and die. That's your true nature, Aria."

But before he could continue, something caught his eye, it was a young dead girl hanging by her hands with black hair...and a familiar hairpiece in it.

No...

Oh god, no...

"Sayo..." he whispered in horror, dropping Aria to the ground. "Hey...Sayo..." he ran to her, begging that it just couldn't be, but he knew that face anywhere. "Sayo!"

Leone adopted a look of sympathy. "So, one of them was someone he knew." she then noticed a certain rich girl trying to sneak way but she grabbed her by the head. "I don't think so. You think you can just run away and be off the hook, little lady?"

"You found them too." Tatsumi whispered, realization washed over his face. "They did make it, but then you found them and you did this...!" he gritted his teeth as anger began to boil inside him.

Aria's eyes shrunk and attempted to deny all this. "No, it's a lie, Tatsumi! I never knew about a place like this! You're mistaken, you haven't heard my side of the story yet!" she begged and she begged for him to give her a chance to explain herself but no words from her disgusting mouth could dissuade the now vengeful young man.

"Spare me your lies!" he growled as tears started swelling up. "They mean nothing to me..."

"Tat..sumi...? Is that...really you...?"

His eyes widened at the familiar voice and looked to his side to see someone trapped in a cage, that unruly hair and bandana, it couldn't be..."Ieyasu!"

Yes, it was indeed another one of his friends, only he's been through hell, around his skin was a red rash and he looked completely weak and frail. "That girl..!" he weakly pointed to Aria. "She invited me and Sayo to her house, then after we ate, we both lost consciousness. And when we wake up..." the sickly young man gritted his teeth. "That bitch tortured Sayo to death!" Ieyasu could still remember his friends screams as he helplessly begged Aria to stop.

All was silent for the most part as Tatsumi took this information in, it seemed like years for him to comprehend what he has learned, all this time while he was travelling to the empire, his best friends were being cruelly tortured as if they didn't have any rights. It was all done by that family, it stayed silent until a certain murderer yelled out.

"What's so wrong about that?!" Aria removed herself from Leone's grasp as she now took on a more crazed look in her eyes. "You're just worthless hicks from the country right?!" she told Tatsumi as her personality did a complete 180, gone was the seemingly sweet and innocent girl, now she was showing everyone her true self. "You're the same as cattle! I should be allowed to treat them however I want! Besides, that girl was so impertinent for having straight hair for a farm animal, while I was cursed with unruly hair! That's why I agonized her until her screams stopped, in fact she should be grateful that I took such good care of her!"

Seeing the girl rave like a lunatic made the busty older blonde snorted in disgust. "A family of sadists who take the guise of good Samaritans. Akame, it's time to take care of business."

Her ally nodded as she took out her sword. "Eliminate."

"No..." before anyone could react, Tatsumi summoned a Blade on his right arm and stabbed Aria through the heart. "Like you said before Leone, she was my kill." he coldly stated, letting the body drop to the floor.

Leone watched this with intrigue. _'She was a hateful person, that's for sure but he killed her without hesitation. Then again, considering what he did to her folks and a handful of guards, it looks like killing another human being isn't foreign to him. And the way his hands turned into weapons, it's not like any Teigu I've ever seen. Just who are you, Tatsumi?"_

Ieyasu chuckled as he witnessed the rightful murder of that sadistic bitch. "Nice work, Tatsumi...I told ya, those badass powers of yours would do us good some day." but then he coughed out a lot of blood.

Tatsumi turned to him in alarm. "Ieyasu!" he bent the cage bars open to pull him out of his prison and laid him down on the floor. "What's happening, is it the disease?"

"It's the last stages of Lubora Disease." Akama clarified. "The mistress that you killed enjoyed putting people on drugs and writing down their symptoms in a personal diary." her tone turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, but he can't be saved."

"No.." he breathed.

"Hey, Tatsumi." he looked to his dying friend. "You know our girl, Sayo, she never submitted to that fucking bitch, she stayed strong to the very end, it was so damn awesome. She must have known that if it had been you, you'd never give them the satisfaction of breaking your spirit, you were always the strongest of us." he croaked with a smile.

"Ieyasu..." tears dropped from Tatsumi's eyes as he could practically feel the life fading from his friend.

"Guess I should do the same...if this is the end, then I might as well go out the same way...strong..." his eyelids closed as his body remained still, the effects of the disease having taken its toll on him. He didn't need to be a doctor to know that no matter how much he wished this was just a dream, he knew that this was all too real.

Both of his best friends were dead.

"Damn you Honest!" he cursed with rage. "Why must you take all that I love away from me?!"

Akame stared at him before turning around. "We should go, regroup with the others."

But the blonde stopped her. "Now hold on just a minute Akame, why don't we take him along with us?" she was met with a questionable look. "Come on, we could use some extra hands, plus you saw the way he was. We'd be complete idiots to just leave him!" she grabbed him by the back of his hood and pulled him along. "Now come along kid, your new home awaits you!"

"Hey, let go!" Tatsumi demanded. "At least let me bury my friends first!"

She smiled back at him. "Oh don't worry about that, I'll bring the bodies back to the hideout later."

"Wait, what?! Can you at least let go of me?!"

"Aw, but if I did that, you'd escape Onee-San's loving embrace and I don't want that~?"

* * *

Soon, the two female assassins brought Tatsumi to where the rest of Night Raid were to rendezvous once the mission was complete, everyone that he saw before was there from the armored man to the pink-haired gung girl. "Ahh, so they're finally back." the big guy observed.

"We should hurry up and get back to the hideout." the green haired teen said, looking at his pocket watch. "It'd be shit for all of us otherwise."

The pink haired girl put her hands on her hips. "What the hell took you two so long, anyway?" she demanded in an stern tone then noticed the struggling boy being carried bridal style by Leone. "Wait, who the hell is that?"

"He's one of us, of course." Leone answered, as if it were obvious.

This made Tatsumi stop struggling and look at the blonde with wide eyes. "Excuse me?! he landed on his feet once Leone lets go of him and lined up with the others.

"It's your lucky day, kid! Starting from today, you're now one of us, welcome to Night Raid!" Leone announced cheerfully giving him a thumbs up. "Congratulations!"

Tatsumi stared at her as if she were still drunk. "Are you fucking serious right now, don't I at least get a say in this, I mean I don't remember agreeing to anything!"

"Give it up." Akame told him. "Once Leone wants something, there's no stopping her from having her way."

Leone patted her head. "You know me so well. Now who wants to handle him from here."

"Woah, I'm not letting anyone else man-handle me." Tatsumi sighed. "Look I'll listen to what you guys have to say but as long as I'm not treated like some damn prisoner of war. Deal?"

Leone sighed. "Boy, you're a lot of trouble, okay then if it makes you happy."

"The mission is complete." Akame announced. "Time to return to base!"

With that order, the assassin group leaped from building to building alongside their newest recruit, who surprised once he displayed his superhuman-level agility and stamina, though he was left wondering...

Just what did he just get himself into?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Path Of Carnage

**So,** **some might be wondering why I made a crossover fic between the manga/anime, Akame Ga Kill, and the video game series,** **Prototype. Well for starters, I'm a huge fan of both and since there wasn't any other story like this, I decided to get to typing and thus, this personal favorite story of mine was born. Also, both have huge amounts of action and gore, so I figures why not do a crossover of two things that are made up of those elements. It may seem like a story where Tatsumi has prototype powers and the plot will stuck to that, but later in on there will be elements from the 2 Prototype games, most notably the powers used by both Alex Mercer and James Heller, for this chapter we'll get to read the backstory on how Tatsumi got his powers in the first place. Also if you could, maybe recommend this fic to your friends if you really enjoy it.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Death was no stranger to Tatsumi. For the longest part of his life, he's seen lady death herself so man times, it's been getting hard to keep track, especially since he himself have committed acts of murder himself, he hardly felt anything when a few villagers from his hometown died either from disease or in the wild, considering the state of the world, it was only natural. But in rare instances, the green-eyes superhuman actually was able to feel sadness once witnessing the deaths of others, especially when they are the ones he cared about, Ieyasu and Sayo were no different, he had fond memories with them, the three had been inseparable for years and all it took was a family of sadistic monsters to tear them apart. He sat with an unreadable expression as he looked to the graves of his oldest friends, this could have been avoided if only he had arrived sooner or better yet, if he had gone with them from the beginning, then maybe this tragedy wouldn't have happened.

He can still remember their words from before...

 _"Don't worry Tatsumi, we three will get the vengeance you deserve!"_

 _"And if we die, then we die together! All while supporting our poor town!"_

"Idiots." he whispered. "You had no idea what you were getting into. Heh, guess I'm an idiot too for not going with you, I have all this power and I couldn't even save you two." he clenched his fists as he remembered the images of Sayo's dead body hanging in the shed and him holding Ieyasu as he drew his last breath of life. "Guess it all comes down to me." he would have continued mourning...if he didn't feel two large soft orbs landing on his head, those orbs being the breasts belonging to Leone, he quickly moved away from her with a deep blush. "Hey! The hell are you doing all of a sudden?!" he demanded, ever since he got here, this crazy minx kept invading his personal space.

"It's been three whole days since then, you know. You shouldn't spend so much time sulking, not so sure if your buddies would approve." the blonde assassin told him. "Have you made your decision to join Night Raid yet?" she inquired

Tatsumi grunted in aggravation over her bringing this up again. "Like I told you before, I work alo-" he couldn't finish as she sneaked behind him and poked him on the cheek.

"Come on, you obviously got the stomach for the whole murder gig, and with those freaky abilities of yours, no one will be able to mess with us ever again. Your Onee-San guarantees I-OW!" she yelped when he bit down on the finger she was poking him with. "What the hell was that for?! You bit me!" Leone gasped as she realized something as she looked to her finger. "You...bit me." she breathed. _"I don't believe it, that means he's...marked me, oh god! This kid probably has no idea what he just did!"_

"Look I don't like repeating myself but just so you lot finally get a clue, I'll say it again; I'm not interested, alright?" he said with a stern cold glare. He crossed his arms and continued. "See, I prefer to keep to myself and trust me, it'd be a huge benefit if you and your friends stay as far away from as you can, got it?" he became confused when she didn't respond and continued looking at her finger. "Hey, did you hear me? Yo!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts and faced him with a thoughtful expression, he seemed pretty adamant in refusing to join their team, well it's a good thing she's a good negotiator. "So you like to play it solo, huh? I can understand that, but at any rate, at least let me take you on a tour of the place. You know, properly meet the rest, get the basic layout. Who knows? We might just let you in on some of our secrets." she gave him a toothy grin.

Yeah right. As if a group like this would just hand him all their secrets in a pamphlet or something, even if they did then they would try and kill him to preserve their security. Operative word being 'try'. All he wanted was nothing more but to just leave this place and continue on his mission, although he hated to admit it, but this assassin group greatly intrigued him, especially since all the members were Teigu users, he could at least get to know just who he might be up against in the future. "Alright, fine." he conceded with a sigh. "I'll play your game."

"Alright!" Leone cheered energetically as she wrapped her arm around his head and pulled it to the side of her left breast. "Come on kid, let me show you our hideout!"

"What is with you and suffocating me?!" he shouted as they made their way to large fortress complex that served as the HQ of Night Raid, built with strong defenses and accommodations for the people that live there.

"Also just so you know, this in the mountains that are about 10 KM from the capital." Leone informed him.

"Your base is way too open?! Are you stupid or something?!"

* * *

First, Leone brought him to the meeting room where a slender bespectacled slender woman with long purple hair and eyes wearing a Chinese dress showing some cleavage of her impressive bust, she also had a light scar on her right cheek, Leone had just told her about Tatsumi's current dilemma. "Oh? So you haven't made his decision to join us yet?" she asked, looking up from a book she was reading.

Leone patted Tatsumi's head affectionately. "Afraid so, Sheele." Leone answered in confirmation. "Why don't you go and shower him with your famous kind words for me, those always melted even the coldest hearts."

"Mmm..." Shelle considered this as she looked directly into the boy's eyes. "Since you now know of our secret hideout, we'll be forced to kill you immediately, should you refuse to become one of us. You know that right?" she said, rather bluntly.

Sweat poured from Tatsumi's head. "Yeah, I pretty much gathered that already. Thanks for the heartwarming words though, it really got me right here." he sarcastically remarked, pointing to his chest.

Sheele smiled. "Well your welcome, happy to lift your spirits." she went back to her book.

Tatsumin looked at her with a deadpanned look, amazed she didn't get the obvious sarcasm, but then he got a look of her book's title which read: "100 ways to fix airhead". _'The hell sort of assassin group are these guys? Look more like some kind of traveling circus or something."_

"Hold it right there!" an uppity voice yelled out, which belonged to a familiar pink-haired sniper who pointed at Tatsumi. "Leone, why did you let this guy into our hideout?!" she demanded.

"Well duh, 'cause he's one of us." Leone answered casually.

A tick mark formed on the pink one's head. "Not yet, he hasn't even gotten Boss's permission first!" she looked directly looked at Tatsumi in the eyes as if she were trying to get a certain feel from this newcomer, he met her gaze with his own intense glare, it was scary yes but she wasn't about to admit that. "Hmph!" she turned around with her arms crossed. "A country hick like him doesn't seem as nearly qualified to work with a group of professionals like us, I can tell from his face." she stated snobbishly.

Tatsumi's eyebrow twitched. _"Tch, cheeky little spoiled brat isn't she?'_ but what she doesn't know what that he had his own way of talking. "Funny, I like to think I at least have somewhat of a decent chance. I mean if they were desperate enough to let a washboard like you into their ranks, then I'd say I won't have any problems." he smirked.

Hearing that little remark made the girl turn to her with an angered glare. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" she bellowed, never once being spoke to in such an insulting manner, at least not since living here, Leone liked to jab at her but that was just playful teasing on her part. But this newcomer had the audacity to talk to her that way, it was unforgivable!

"You heard me, Pinky."

"Why you...you have no idea who you're messing with, punk!"

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea, some spoiled brat with a stick shoved up her ass!"

Leone hollwoed in laughter over what Tatsumi said and at how he and her teammate were going at it. "BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh dear lord, my sides!" she recovered and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey Tatsumi, don't worry about Mine, she's just like that to everyone." she told him, making the pink haired girl leave in a huff. "Now come on, the training grounds are next on our stops."

* * *

To be a member of Night Raid meant that you needed to keep your body in peak physical condition in order to perform adequately during missions, deciding to doze and off and be lazy would be a death sentence for an assassin and so each member were required to train themselves, push beyond their limits in order to be formidable fighters on the field. As Tatsumi and Leone went out tot he training grounds, they were welcomed to the sight of a muscular man of intimidating height with black hair combed into a heart-like fashion who rapidly swung around a spear weapon fiercely. "Out here is where we all train and keep our bodies and shape, it also helps as a stress relief area to. And that guy over there who's working up a sweat is Bulat, one of our toughest fighters."

 _'Huh. Gotta admit, he knows how to handle a weapon.'_ Tatsumi thought, impressed by the big guy's skill and strength.

Eventually, Bulat put the spear down and turned to the two. "Oh, hello there Leone, and this boy is the one you want us to recruit, I remember him from that mission three days ago."

"How did you know?" Tatsumi asked.

Bulat chuckled. "Guess this is our first time meeting like this. See, I'm the armored guy you saw from that night." he informed him.

"Oh yeah, so that was you."

The man held his arm out for a shake. "Name's Bulat, great to meet you!"

Tatsumi stared at his hand before taking it with his own and exchanged a handshake. "Likewise."

Leone leaned closer. "I'd be careful if I were you. This dude's gay." she told him, nearly making him fall down.

Bulat let out a laugh. "Come now Leone." he the blushed and for some reason, sparkled formed around him. "He might get the wrong idea."

All the brown haired boy could do was think . _'Gotta give him credit for not denying it."_ he cleared his throat. "Hey man, I don't judge you or anything but I don't really swing that way. Anyway Leone, let's move on, shall we?" he asked, pushing her along to the next stop of the tour.

* * *

In the forest near a hot springs, a familiar green haired youth was sneaking on the grass, trying to make sure his presence wasn't detected by the target for one wrong move would result in ending it all for him. "It's almost time for Leone's bath time!" he panted with anticipation, a lecherous grin plastered all over his face. "The obvious danger won't make me think twice for even a second, for it'll be worth it once I get me a peak of those luscious boobs planted on that sweet chest of hers.'

"Then how about I break two fingers?" a familiar voice asked. The goggled boy paled as he knew what was coming next, he let out a high pitched scream once the busty blonde pulled his arm backwards in a painful fashion. "Jeez, you never learn, do you Lubbock? Try this again and it'll cost you your entire arm, got it?" she warned him threateningly." she turned to Tatsumi who had a look of disbelief. "The pervert here is Lubbock, don't worry as long as you have only testosterone running through your systems, he won't bother you."

"Dude, what the fuck were thinking?" he couldn't help but as the green boy. "You really thought you could just be a Peeping Tom and not get punished for it. Talk about being a dumbass."

"Screw off, man!" Lubbock scowled. "Besides this is a good thing all on it's own!" he smirked, it hurt like hell but this was the close he'll ever get to her actually touching him. "Now all I need is for her to go the riverbed and-GYAAAAAH!" he shrieked once she twisted his fingers.

"Remember what I said?"

* * *

For god's sake, given their stellar reputation as an elite squad of assassins who strike hard at their targets, he at least expected most of them to be a bit more serious but so far all he saw were a bunch of misfits, he wondered how a crew like this have managed to stir things up among the higher ups in the capital. "Okay, you know what? I've had enough of all this craziness, can we just stop for a sec?" Tatsumi asked, not sure if he could handle so much...of all of this.

Leone chuckled. "Ah don't be like that, we only have one last member for you to be properly introduced to and don't worry, this one's a real cute girl and you two have already met, see?" she pointed to a big-ass avian like danger beast that was roasting over a fireplace. The one who caught it was the very same red eyed swordswoman from before, the one he engaged in combat with.

Akame.

The red eyes assassin was munching a chunk of the leg on a stick and turned to Tatsumi, both shared a contemplating exchange with each other almost as if they were trying to get a read of the other. "So, she killed that Evilbird all by herself?" he asked, Evilbirds were a super high class of danger beasts and they were hard kills indeed.

"You got that right." Leone nodded. "Akame may look like your average girl and all, but don't let that face fool you, she grew up in the wild."

Akame continued staring until she took out a chuck of the leg and threw it to her teammate. "You should eat too, Leone."

"Wow, thanks."

The sword wielding girl still had enough for one more person so she looked directly at Tatsumi. "Have you decided to join us?" she asked.

"Hell no." he shook his head.

"I see, in that case you won't be getting any of this meat." she said, going back to her delicious meal.

Tatsumi snorted. "Yeah, I because I definitely wanted some." he cracked before turning to Leone. "Okay, I've met all your members, what next?"

She gave him a toothy grin. "Now, we take you to the Boss."

"Someone call me?" all three turned to see and adult female with short silver hair and purple eyes, only the right one had an eye patch over it and was wearing a black business suit that showed a cleavage of her endowed bust, her most notable feature was her mechanical right arm. She was sitting on a chair, eating the roasted leg of the bird danger beast. "Yo." she waved.

"Oh by the way, the Boss came back." Akame lazily said.

"Boss, welcome back! You bring me anything good?" Leone asked excitedly.

But that excitement quickly melted away into fear once her superior's artificial appendage flexed it's hand. "Leone...I was told that on the mission three days ago, you exceeded the operation time." though she remained calm, her face was that of a dangerous leader who didn't tolerate and sort of disobedience, something that Leone knew all too well about as she quickly made a dash to get the hell out of there but the metal hand shot out like a grapple and everyone besides the Boss covered their ears as a loud screeching sound was heard. "It's not good fighting a strong enemy too much, you'd be wise to fix that hobby of yours."

"GYAH! Fine, I will just please stop that damn noise already!" Leone begged.

"Hmph, thought that would get you." the Boss then noticed Tatsumi's presence. "By the way, who's this young boy?" she asked.

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Leone grabbed Tatsumi's shoulders and pushed him closer to her. "This guy's name is Tatsumi and I think he would make a fine new member for us!"

"That so?" the Boss looked at the youth with an observing eye, he didn't look much but if she's learned anything it's that appearances aren't always what they may seem like. "Does he show promise?"

"Oh-ho man, you have no idea." Leone cryptically said, remembering just how dangerous this boy really is. "Just give it a try, Tatsumi." she urged him to accept.

"The wage is high, too." Akame added.

As always, Tatsumi didn't seem interested in their offer. "Dammit, does anyone hear the simple concept of-" his eyes perked at what Akame said. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that last part?"

"Very well then." the Boss stood up, grabbing her coat. "Akame, gather everyone in the meeting room. I want to hear the end results of the mission, leave no detail unaccounted, that includes anything you have to tell me about this young boy. Oh and for future reference, my name is Najenda." she walked off as the three followed suit.

* * *

Once all members of Night Raid were all assembled for one of their important meetings, Najenda was filled over how the mission went, she along with everyone sans Akame and Leone were quite surprised to hear that the one who took out all three of the targeted family members was the boy now standing in front of their leader who was smoking. They had initially assumed he was just some country boy they picked up, to hear that he just killed them all in cold blood was pretty dark and a funny way to show thanks until they heard that he only did it because he had found out about what those fuckers have done in their spare time. But they nearly fell down in complete and utter once they heard how he did it, weapons made from his very own body, him showing incredible feats of strength and speed that were unbelievable.

But none was more shocked to the core than Najenda, the description of his abilities, it stirred up memories from the past that she thought she would never have to recall, as she stared at the green eyes boy, she got a more better look on his face, _'So it really is him, I thought it was just a coincidence but I never forget a face, especially the petrified look of a mentally scarred child."_

"W-Wait a minute!" Mine yelled, unable to process what this guy could do. "You're not just going to believe him, are you Boss?! For all we know, Akame and Leone were probably imagining the whole thing!"

"Oh, so you want proof, eh Pinky?" Tatsumi smirked. "Then here it is." with a dark look, he raised his arms which then shifted into his signature Claws, startling everyone present.

"W-What the hell?!"

"Holy shit, it's true!"

"Well, that's pretty useful."

"Eh? I didn't know Tatsumi could do that."

Leone grinned at her teammates' reactions. "See? It's just like what I keep telling you guys, with this kid as one of us, we'll be unstoppable!" she pumped her fist. "So he's in, right Boss?" she grew confused when her superior stayed silent as the smoking woman stared at Tatsumi's claws in intense fascination. "Boss, you alright?"

"Those claws...so it's really you." Najenda breathed in amazement as he looked at the boy with awe. "The last survivor of Blacklight."

At the single mention of that name, Tatsumi's eyes widened into dinner plates "Y-You...how do you know that name?" he asked in a faint whisper. When she didn't answer, he advanced towards her. "Answer me, dammit! Where did you learn that name?!" he demanded, wanting answers out of the seasoned former general.

"Hey, no one talks to Boss like that!" Mine glared, appalled by this boy's apparent lack of respect for authority but immediately retracted once he turned to her with those predatory eyes, it made her legs tremble and as mush as she hated to admit it, she whimpered a little.

"It's okay, Mine." Najenda finally spoke as she sat up from her chair and motioned her subordinates to stand down as they sensed Tatsumi's anger skyrocketing. "Tatsumi, I will tell you all that I know, but first let me ask you this; do you wish to join Night Raid?" she raised her metallic hand to him.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at this woman, she knew something about what happened all those years ago and when it comes down to it, the only way he needed answers is if he doesn't cause a scene so he answered her query. "It's pointless to say no, otherwise you'll just order everyone here to kill me so that your hideout's location remains secret."

"I can assure you that won't happen." Najenda told him, chuckling in her mind, knowing for a fact that her team could try but they wouldn't take him down. "Though we may have to keep you here as our prisoner as an alternative. Given that you won't die even if you refuse, what do you think?"

Tatsumi withdrew his claws as he considered his options, while he was intent on going this alone he had to admit, despite their zaniness this Night Raid group does seem to be running of a tight operation and he didn't know why, but there was something about them that made them seem more than just your average one of the mill mercenary group. "I'm not gonna lie, every fiber of my being is telling me to get the hell out of here, but you were going to kill that family, the kind of family that supports those fucking overpriced taxes that villages suffering from poverty like my own are forced to pay. Ironic, isn't it? My home's rotting because of an empire that's equally rotten."

Bulat nodded in agreement. "Well said, took the words right out of my mouth. But wouldn't you want to uproot the source of the rot, like a true man?"

Najenda gestured to one of her toughest men. "Bulat here used to be an imperial soldier in the past, but once he saw the empire's corruption for himself he didn't hesitate in joining us." she informed her potential recruit.

"And as you know, our mission objective is to eliminate all those who have committed infamous wrongs in the capital, it's much better than working for scum like them." the former soldier added.

Tatsumi gave a humph. "So what? Just because you only kill sick fuckers who deserve it doesn't make any great change in the world, and it sure as hell won't make things for my village any better, that's something that can't be fixed overnight. Things don't work that way".

Najenda lightly smiled. "I see, you're more wiser than most people your age, it looks like Night Raid is even more perfectly fit for someone like you."

"How do you figure that?"

What she was about to tell him was very sensitive information and telling it all to him was a huge security risk but Najenda had confidence that this would all work out in the end. "This is information is highly classified, so I would appreciate it if you keep this to yourself. You see, far South of the capital, there lies the hideout of an anit-empirical force known as the Revolutionary Army." Tatsumi found himself becoming interested in hearing more of this. "In the beginning, the army started small but overtime it grew into a full-scale organization made up of those who have been wronged by the empire and those who have seen firsthand the harsh reality what the empire really is; a den of lawless corruption and now they wish to topple that at the source. Eventually though, the empire's influence reached to many so they needed an elite unit to undergo covert missions to assassinate high-profile targets and gather information. That is us, Night Raid." she gestured to everyone present. "We exterminate all the ticks of the capital, but in the event that the army takes action, the confusion will give us the chance to confront the prime minister, the source of the corruption, and end his worthless life!"

Tatsumi lightly gasped. "Kill...the prime minister?" he breathed with interest. Could this be it? Has he finally found his chance?

"Yes, that's our goal. There's more to it, but I'll leave it as it is no. Although, I can't say for certain when the revolutionary army will make its move against the empire, but we have prepared a plan so when the time finally comes, this tainted country will surely change from the inside out, it'll be the birth of a brand new country. " Najenda boldly declared.

"Hmm...in this new country, will there be people like that damned family?" he asked.

"Of course not."

"More importantly, you're plotting to kill prime minister Honest." slowly, a grin appeared in his face and adopted a look of anticipation at the thought of putting that piece of shit in his place where he belongs. "Well, why didn't you say that before?! I'd be happy to lend you my strength!"

"Don't be so confident, bumpkin." Mine told him with an air of arrogance. "This isn't some righteous pursuit of justice if that's what you're thinking, we're not in this line of work to look like heroes."

"Never said I was a motherfucking hero, did I?!" Tatsumi retorted. "You think you have me all figured out, that I'm just some naïve country boy, well you don't shit about me! So what if you guys kill to support some revolution, doesn't change the fact that you still kill people in fact, I can tell just by looking at your faces, some of you enjoy it, it might as well be second nature, killing has been part of nature since the dawn of freaking time so it won't go away even if this army succeeds! Hell, the reason you do it could be for something entirely different and I'd still be onboard just as long as the end result would be that bastard honest bleeding to death on the ground!" he proclaimed.

Needless to say, the members of Night Raid were quite dumbfounded, they listened to Tatsumi with widened eyes, obviously they underestimated just how more aware Tatsumi was of the real world, most people from outside the country stuck to their idealistic beliefs but this boy was different in more ways than one. Leone didn't know why, but she was starting to blush. _'Damn, that was pretty brutal of him to say that, sounds like something I would say and that look on his face, I have the same one when I'm on the hunt.'_ she looked down on the finger where he bit her and felt her heart racing.

Hearing him was enough for Najenda to clap all of a sudden with a pleased expression. "Truer words have never been spoken, young man."

"Thanks, also pretty clever of you, using the object of my intentions in this hellhole to give me valid reason to join your group." Tatsumi smirked.

Najenda looked surprised for a moment, before chuckling. "Heh, you're quite the perceptive one, if only all you kids were like that."

Sheele tilted her head in a confused manner. "Intentions? I don't understand."

"I believe it should be obvious, everyone." Najenda stated. "In fact I expected nothing less of the only survivor of Blacklight."

Again with that word.

"Hey Najenda." Lubbock spoke up. "What the hell is this Blacklight? You already said it once and it nearly made this guy go into a frenzy."

Najenda shared a look with Tatsumi whose gaze hardened into a deep scowl and while this will be tough for him to hear, she owed to her subordinates an explanation and so she did it with a heavy heart. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it everyone, many people in this tainted empire look down on the less fortunate, they consider those that hail from outside the capital comparable to farm animals, as if they don't have the basic rights as others. That even includes the will to live, as most of you know." Tatsumi's expression grew darker as he remembered Aria and her family. "No matter how you see it, the rich despise the poor and will do whatever it takes to remove them from this world, by any means necessary. And not just by pressuring villages like Tatsumi's into poverty or sending soldiers to massacre them. No, they wished to wipe the cattle out in one fell swoop without much work on their part and so they began a way to do so."

"Seriously?" Mine crossed her arms, skeptically. "Can't say I have the faintest idea on how they planned to do that."

"You of all people should know better than to underestimate the brutality of the empire, Mine." Najenda chastised. "The empire put together a science team of some of the most brilliant minds of this century, there were even those who were descendants of those who made the first Teigus. You see, prime minister Honest was the one who spearheaded the idea of wiping out every commoner in and out of the capital, it would be done...by concocting the most deadliest disease, even more dangerous than Lubora, they called it the Blacklight Virus." everyone was starting to get nervous, the idea of a sickness that was more deadly than Lubora was a frightening thought, but for Tatsumi, it only made his blood begin to boil.

"I see, so they resorted to biological warfare." Bulat deduced, disgust in his tone.

"Exactly."

"Bio-what?" Sheele quirked an eyebrow.

Lubbock sighed with an eye roll. "Biological warfare, Sheele. It's when the enemy uses things such as deadly toxins, bacteria, and viruses to kill those who oppose them."

"Seems like a cheap move to me." Leone huffed with a glare. "What's the point of defeating your opponent if you're not even gonna raise an fist?"

"That was sort of the idea, Leone." Najenda answered before getting back on topic. "Anyway, Blacklight was indeed designed to be very deadly to the human body, thing is there was no certainty on how it would affect living things so they began testing it on animals. The results were...discomforting." when she saw their confused faces, she explained further. "It turned out that Blacklight had a mutagenic affect on living matter, it could turn them into something out of your worst nightmares, the animals that were infected became mindless beasts that were only driven by the instinct to spread the virus, they make danger beasts look like pets when you compare them." a few of them gulped as they heard this, noting to never be in the same room as one of those beasts. "And so, they moved on to the next phase of the project, experimentation on human beings. But they couldn't just unleash it onto one village after the other, that'd be too suspicious. Instead, they would see the result of their hard work by abducting innocent children and seeing the effects of their new virus on them.

Now the group of assassins were starting to get really angry, they're used to the empire's cruelty but to hear that they would use a life-threatening disease of their own making on children of all things, well it was enough to piss them off. "Tch...bastards!" Leone growled, voicing the opinions of her comrades. Akame then noticed Tatsumi's fist clench, his fingers boring into his skin nearly spilling his own blood, making her curious.

"Taking cute little kids from their homes without a care and making them sick, that's unforgivable!" Sheele declared, showing a rare state of seriousness.

"It gets even worse." Najenda said, surprising them. "It was years ago, where 15 children from a village were stolen from their homes, residents found their homes completely ransacked, with all the parents brutally murdered and no child in sight. Little did they know, those children were about to enter hell in every sense of the word." the leader of Night Raid looked down somberly. "The scientists that were sent experimented on those kids for days, observing the effects of all their handiwork. Not many of those kids stood a chance, it was apparent that once a human comes in contact with Blacklight, it kills them instantly but it doesn't stop there, it mutates the corpses into walking abominations of science." shivers went down their spine as they realized that what their boss had just described was basically zombies. "However, weeks before the experiment, scientist have developed a unique strain of Blacklight that was said to have a different effect on humans but they couldn't figure out what it could do. So they injected it into only one of the 15 a children taken, and the results were unlike anything they could've imagined. The strain didn't kill the little boy, instead it gifted him with extraordinary abilities, he became more stronger and faster than any other human on the planet and then one day an accident happened, the boy escaped and unleashed his fury of vengeance onto those who tortured him for weeks, but then the boy disappeared into the night. It was presumed the boy was deceased, but now it appears that rumor was false, wouldn't you agree Tatsumi?" she smirked, looking at him.

Everyone else laid their eyes on the young boy as they began to connect the dots on what Najenda was implying and they couldn't believe it. "It was you, wasn't it?" Akame asked, which sounded more like a statement. "You were the boy."

Tatsumi was silent for most of the time, his eyes were covered by the shadows as memories from all those years ago began to resurface and with that the rage and hatred that bloomed into his heart from then on. "Yes." he muttered, darkly. "Of the 15 children that were taken and experimented on by those bastards, I was one of them, I was at my house when they stormed in and killed my mother and father and took me." he looked up with hate filled eyes. "I was 8 or so back then, couldn't really remember. But I can never forget the pain that I and all the others, watching helplessly as they became less than human, wondering if it would be my turn to suffer. But when my powers surfaced, all I could think about was making them pay!" he grunted. "I killed each and every one of those damn scientists who made me into this!" he formed one Claw. "After I escaped, I was found by Ieyasu and Sayo, they took me back to the village where I would then train myself to control my powers and to one day get my revenge on the son of a bitch responsible for all of it, that minister, Honest! I looked through the memories of those whom I consumed, I saw that he was the one who thought of this whole idea and I won't rest until I rip him to shreds so much, they'll be nothing left to bury!"

There was not much Night Raid could do but stare at Tatsumi with mixed emotions, some were fearful at the thought of him being contagious others were amazed by his story but above all else they each carried a sense of utter sympathy for the young boy. The cruelty that was done to him as something no child should ever have to endure. Hell, no one of any age should endure it, even for assassins there were limits, they were horrified at the thought of children being experimented on against their own will especially while killing all hey held dear.

"Tatsumi..." Akame breathed, a hand over her heart.

Lubbock shook his head. "Dude, that is just fucked up."

Bulat looked down. "It seems the empire's cruelty knows no bounds."

Sheele felt tears begin to flow down. "Oh you poor thing..."

Even Mine couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy, but her pride forbade her from voicing it.

"So that's it then, that's why you came here, Tatsumi." Leone stated with a soft smile. "When we first met, you told me there was an objective you were aiming to meet and that you'd kill anyone who would get in your way. You want revenge on the minister, don't you?"

His silence was a good enough answer.

"Now I want some answers. For starters, how do you know so much about Blacklight and that I was the only one who survived?" Tatsumi questioned to the Boss.

Taking a minute to blow some smoke, Najenda answered. "Well, having been a former general of the imperial army has its perks, not only that but scouts from the revolutionary army gathered info on the missing children, a team was even sent out to try and rescue them." her expression then turned somber. "Obviously, that mission was a failure but one scout managed to sketch out what the surviving child looked like, I thought it was a coincidence when I first saw you but now I know for sure."

 _'So that's where those guys came from.'_ Tatsumi faintly remembered a break-in at the place where he and the other kids were kept, there were imperials fighting against an unknown enemy faction but was raring to get out of that damn place, he paid them no heed.

"Hold on." Mine spoke up to address a serious issue. "If this guy's infected with some virus that's even worse than Lubora, should we really risk him running around the place?"

"What? You worried about getting a runny nose, flatty?" Tatsumi remarked, earning some giggles from the others and a scowl from the pink-haired girl. "Look, you don't have to worry about me being contagious or anything, the strain they used on me only works for me, any living thing I come in contact with won't be affected in the slightest. Any other questions?"

Akame stepped forward. "You said something about consuming the scientists and digging through their memories? What exactly did you mean by that?"

"You sure you wanna know?" Tatsumi questioned. "Can't say it'll be good for everyone with a sensitive stomach."

"We can take it." Akame nodded.

Tatsumi smirked. "Okay, don't say I didn't warm you. You see, one other ability that Blacklight gave me was the process of absorbing the biomass of other living things, I kill them then consume what's left into my body absorbing it."

"Woah, wait a minute!" Lubbock exclaimed with a paled look. "So basically...you _eat_ people?!"

"Consume. Not eat." Tatsumi corrected. "I don't munch down on their skin with my teeth like some cannibal, in fact it's not even out of hunger, it's to replenish my health. It sickens the hell out of me, but it does have its, advantages, look observe." his entire form shifted into Guarry, the guard he consumed from before, surprising them yet again. "For each person I consume, I take on their appearance, their mannerisms, I even have access to all their memories." he said as he shifted back. "Every dark secret they have, I can see it all up in here." he pointed to his head.

"That's...actually pretty awesome." Lubbock had to admit.

Akame had to agree. "With such an ability, you could be useful for infiltration missions, along with uncovering any military secrets the empire has. I hate to admit it Leone, but you were right about him."

Leone crossed her arms, smugly. "I told ya, didn't I? With this kid in as one of us, our enemies will crap their pants."

"I agree with Akame, this could give us an edge over the empire that we've been looking for in some time." Najenda smiled. "Now then, you wish to enact justified vengeance upon the man who made you the way you are today, is that correct? Well then Tatsumi, I can assure you that by joining Night Raid, your wish will be granted. And so, I welcome you..." she clenched her metal fist. "...to the path of carnage!"

Before more could be said, the string wheels on Lubbock's fingerless gloves started spinning, putting him in alarm. "Najenda, we got intruders!" he told her, getting everyone's attention.

Najenda's one eye narrowed. "What are their numbers and locations?"

"Judging from my barrier's reaction I count about 8 people, and they've all infiltrated close to the hideout!"

With her teeth gritted, slammed her metal hand on her lap. "Crap, they're good. To be able to sniff out our HQ most likely means they're mercenaries from a tribal clan." Najenda lit up her cigarette. "Alright people, this is an emergency. Under no circumstances, are they allowed to leave here alive." she told her team with a serious tone. The members of Night Raid were ready to execute as they all got serious and their killing intent oozed off their auras. "Now go!"

At that order, they all leaped into action, especially Tatsumi as he was ready to hunt.

* * *

Out in the forest area, Bulat was running at top speed to search for any of the intruders, then the newest recruit of the team caught up with him at a speed that was impossible for most humans. "Yo big guy, mind if I tag along?" Tatsumi inquired.

"Ah, Tatsumi. Do you wish to join me?" the former imperial soldier asked.

"Why else would I be here?"

Bulat grinned. "Great! But I find 'big guy' too offensive, so please either refer to me as handsome or bro."

"Yeah, let's just stick with Bro."

"Alright, that feels great!" Bulat exclaimed, then stopped all of a sudden. "As a reward, let me show you something amazing, you might want to stand back a bit." curious, Tatsumi did so. He watched as the soldier put his hand on the ground and with great power, let out a shout. "Incursio!" all of a sudden, a familiar figure appeared behind him and began to wrap some form of garment and chains around the soldier transforming him into an armored warrior made from solver metal, yellow eyes and a cloak in the back.

 _"Woah, it's an armored teigu!"_ once the transformation ended, his new comrade posed with the spear, Neuntote. "Okay, I admit, that is pretty awesome."

"I know, right?" the now armored man agreed. "This is the Teigu, Incursio."

"I figured. Given that Akame has a teigu, it's easy to assume the rest of you probably have teigus of your own."

His knowledge caught Bulat off guard. "Wait, you know about teigus? How?"

"It's amazing what you can learn from the memories of imperial soldiers who try to collect taxes." Tatsumi explained.

Getting over his initial surprise, Bulat chuckled. "Heh, you're just full of surprises. Alright then, since you're get why it's important, which is why I got an important job for you to do!"

Tatsumi stood there, ready. "I'm listening."

* * *

When the mercenary group first infiltrated this place, they expected that none of Night Raid's members would be able to detect them coming in uninvited, they've snuck into many places unannounced and have always completed their tasks with no problems, for this job they split up into groups in order to cover more ground. For 3 mercenaries, they stood still as Akame made her presence known. "The fact that one of their own is here must surely mean their hideout is somewhere in this area. Guess it was worth searching." one snickered.

Another stared at the red eyed assassin with lecherous eyes. "Still, she's pretty cute guys."

"That's true. Why don't we have some fun with her before we kill her?" the three scumbags shared a laugh. "Let's not damage her body too much-"" despite their words voicing their intentions for her, Akame wasn't deterred in the slightest, she just kept her usual calm look and in a flash, she took out Murasame and got three good slashes in at all of them, leaving heavy wounds. "GAH!" they held their wounds on their necks. "How?! We didn't even see her move!"

Sheathing her sword teigu, Akame looked back. "You guys are much too relaxed to be in enemy territory."

Just then, 2 mercenaries dropped to the ground dead, surprising the last one standing. "Shit!" he cursed, taking out his sword. "I can at least take her out on my-NGH!" he grunted as he felt a sudden pain in his chest. "W-What's this!" he could feel his entire body begin to shut, down including his own heart, it was a tingling sensation that was quite deadly. "A curse from the wound...? Poison...?" not able to continue on, he too died of the poison.

"One slash certain kill." this was the power of One-Cut Killer: Murasame.

* * *

On another part of the area, a mercenary was running across the forest, on the lookout for any assassins that he may encounter, as he ran he could feel that his comrades were opposing their targets. "So, the enemy managed to detect us trying to infiltrate their base! But that only confirms that their base is somewhere here! Information like this would quite valuable, especially once I report it to our client, the empire!"

Little did he know, he was being targeted from a long distance. Mine was taking aim with her signature gun-type Teigu, Roman Artillery: Pumpkin which was in it's sniper mode, and on her left eye was a scouter device that helped her aim at any far-away targets. "He sure is fast, I'll give him that much, gonna have to expose myself a little if I'm able to land a perfect shot."

But from the bushes, another mercenary jumped out, surprising Mine. "Ha! Your life is mine!"

Despite him coming straight at her, Mine was worried, in fact she smirked. Before he knew it, he was sliced by Sheele thanks to the teigu, Cutter of Creation: Exstase, a large pair of scissors with a panda sticker on the handles. "I'm sorry." the airhead apologized to the corpse.

"Thanks for the backup, Sheele." Mine smiled, then proceeded to take aim. "I'll reach it just fine!" her teigu charged up with energy before it was released massively at her target, taking it only a matter of seconds before it completely obliterated him to smithereens. "

Mine hoisted her gun up proudly. "Alright! Right on target as always! The more trouble I'm in, the stronger I become."

* * *

The explosion caused by Pumpkin couldn't be heard from anyone not near where it hit, but thanks to her teigut, The King of Beasts Transformation: Lionel, Leone gets enhanced senses such as hearing. "That sound, looks like Mine's Pumpkin caused another light show, still can't believe she uses a bothersome teigu." she said as she sat on the mercenary she came across that was killed. "When it comes to me, I just turn into beast mode and pummel bastards to death, pretty easy to understand." she grinned as she looked down on the corpse.

* * *

With Lubbock, he encountered one of the intruders at a nearby cave, only unlike the rest it was a girl who was trapped by several wire threads, thanks to the green haired young man's teigu, Infinite Uses: Cross Tail. The girl could feel her muscles being squeezed tight by the threads which caused he much discomfort. "You know, I thought the weight of the threads felt tight, but it turned out to be a girl."

"L-Let me go!" the girl begged, tears streaming from her eyes. "Please, I'll do anything you want!"

"Nope. Knew a buddy who got himself killed by letting a girl seduce him, not gonna make the same mistake." without a second thought, he pulled the threads which squeezed the life out of the girl, he removed the threads allowing the dead body to drop to the rocky surface. As he turned to leave, he took a second to look back at the deceased girl and her pretty attractive features. He rubbed his temples in aggravation. "Damn, talk about a total waste. Seriously, there are times where this job gets way too disappointing."

* * *

"Well this is just a total waste." Tatsumi said to himself as he saw rabbit hop way, he was hiding behind the bushes as per the instructions of Bulat who told him that if the enemy was to run away then they'd more than likely go through here, the former soldier also advised to not hold anything back when encountering the intruder. "Tch, just because I'm the new meat, doesn't mean I'm inexperienced."

Suddenly, one of the mercenaries ran out and quickly noticed Tatsumi. "So they even had someone stationed here! Very clever assassins!"

The green eyed superhuman stood up and inspected the mercenary, when he was done, he shook his head. "Hmph, and here I thought there'd be a challenge waiting for me. If you're all that's causing trouble, this won't last very long." this wasn't the first time he had to take care of guys like this one, his village was always victimized by travelling bandits and he always had to be the one to take care of them.

"Ha! Cocky little bastard. I don't care if you're a kid, I'll still kill you all the same!" the thug lunged at the boy, thinking it would be easy since the boy wasn't carrying any weapons, but that was his mistake.

Forming his Claws, Tatsumi grabbed him by the head, making him scream out. "Like I said, won't take long."

"What the fuck?! What are you, some kind of monster?!"

"In a way." Tatsumi glared then started squeezing his throat. "Now, it's time to die."

"Wait, please! If I die here, then the empire will continue to over-tax my entire clan, I have a family to think of!" the mercenary explained, hoping to appease to this boy's humanity as an attempt to get his guard down and go in for the kill.

Too bad for him, Tatsumi wasn't so easily swayed.

Tatsumi stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "As if I give a shit." pushing down really hard, he cracked his neck, then proceeded to consume his biomass, momentarily turning into his appearance before retaking his natural form. With the nuisance taken care of, Tatsumi felt like he was done for today, until he felt someone nearby. "What, you wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt. Never pegged you for being considerate." he said to Akame who was just about to interfere until seeing Tatsumi finishing the job himself.

She stared silently, mostly because this was the first time she saw someone consuming another for the first time. She was used to seeing people die in her line of work, but never like that. "I was actually trying to make sure you wouldn't waver in landing the killing blow." the red eyed assassin corrected.

He snorted at her reason. "Really? Well, you wasted your time.

Bulat then came rushing in. "Haha! So the enemy ran way over here, correct?! Leave the rest to me!" he boldly declared.

The two younger assassins gave him deadpanned looks. "Bro, you got to work on your timing." Tasumi said, before leaving. "If anyone needs me, I'll be back at the hideout. This was too boring for my taste."

* * *

Once all the intruders were all confirmed to have been eliminated, Night Raid hosted a little celebration over the success of them defending their hidden base, most of them, namely Bulat and Leone were enjoying drink after drink while Akame and the others ate the food presented to them. As for Tatsumi, he was being reviewed by Najenda on his performance. "Not bad, Tatsumi." she admitted. "From Akame's report, you performed considerably well, you made short work of your enemy and consumed him. Anything to report from his memories?"

Tatsumi shrugged. "Only that it was the empire that contracted them into trying to infiltrate the place, but that was pretty obvious. Other than that, nothing juicy."

"Well either way, good work." the metal armed woman congratulated before turning serious. "However, Akame did report that you're a little rough around the edge such as your hesitance to work with your comrades. If you're going to be a part of Night Raid, then you need to learn how to depend on your comrades, so you'll team up with Akame and learn from her." she turned to said girl. "Did you get that?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Be sure to teach him a lesson if he gets in the way."

"Got it."

Najenda then gave him a teasing smile. "You're quite the lucky dog to be taught by such a cute girl." she chuckled when seeing him cross his arms with a huff. "Do your best and don't get killed, also other members will offer to train you if you're to be a model Night Raid assassin."

Tatsumi put his hands in his pockets. _'She can try.'_ he began to walk back into the hideout until Leone grabbed his head and put it in between her breast.

"Hey now! Where at eyou sneaking off to, Tatsumi?" the busty blonde user of Lionel asked with a blush.

Grunting and also getting red sue to feeling her soft mounds. "I was just about to go to bed, so if you'd please let me go!"

Leone waved her finger in a 'tsk, tsk' manner. "I don't think so, your big sis wants to celebrate with you!" she said, keeping him trapped to her bountiful orbs which made it hard for him to breathe.

"Yes, would you please stay, Tatsumi?" Sheele asked politely. "It wouldn't be fun without you."

Najenda chuckled to herself as Tatsumi tried in vain to escape.

Tatsumi may not be anything like most people in the world, but it's that specific aspect of him that will make him an invaluable asset to Night Raid and the revolution as a whole, maybe he might loosen up a little in the process.

* * *

 **And with that, chapter 2 is finish. So now, we know how Tatsumi got his abilities in the first place and his reasons for wanting revenge on Honest and the empire as a whole in the first place. Feel free to PM me your thoughts and maybe pitch in some ideas.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
